Mami Tsuneko
Mami Tsuneko '- córka Bakeneko - kota o dwóch ogonach i nadnaturalnych zdolnościach. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of Souls. Ma 17 lat. Urodziła się w Japonii, a dokładniej w Tokio, na dzielnicy Harajuku, gdzie spędziła prawie całe życie, dopóki nie trafiła do starożytnego wazonu. Jest bardzo optymistyczna, wesoła i przepełniona energią. Zachowuje się jak prawdziwy kot, skacze po drzewach i innych powierzchniach, ociera się o innych uczniów i... miauczy, dużo miauczy, przez co większość upiorów nie rozumie tego, co chce przekazać. Mimo to, jest bardzo lubiana w szkolnym środowisku i ma wielu przyjaciół, dla któych byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko. Interesuje się kulturą swojego państwa i większością rzeczy, które się z nią wiążą, m.in. anime, czy mangą. Jest posiadaczką kyubey'a o imieniu Mizuno. Osobowość Mami jest bez watpienia "słodką" dziewczyną, otacza się puchatymi i uroczymi rzeczami, co związane jest z jej infantylnością. Objawia się to także w zachowaniu dziewczyny, np. Ocieraniu się o inne osoby czy słodkim miauczeniu niczym małe kociątko. Wiele osób ma Mami za osobę nadwyraz słodką oraz pocieszną. To typ łakomczucha, czerpie ze wszystkiego pełnymi garściami i nie pozwoli na marnotractwo. Upiorka doskonale wie, jak osiągnąć zamierzony cel, a jej wrodzony urok tylko pomaga w tym dziewczynie. Bywa niezdarna, często nie panuje nad swoimi ogonkami, które okazjonalnie albo płatają jej figle, np. Zabierając kanapkę, czy nawet podrywają innych uczniów, nie tylko płci przeciwnej...wprowadza to nastolatkę w stan zażenowania. Z Mami można się pośmiać. Nastolatki nie da się nie lubić, zawsze stara się szukać plusów we wszytkim (wyjatek stanowią jej ogony) dlatego ma duże grono znajomych, niewielu wrogów oraz jest względnie popularna i lubiana. Dziewczyna to doskonały materiał na cheerleaderkę, towarzyska, roześmiana, wesoła, spontaniczna, potrafiąca podbudować na duchu, łatwo nawiązuje relacje jest entuzjastyczna i otwarta, a także rodzinna. Lubi imprezować. Jak każdy Mami posiada wady, często nie widzi umiaru w swoim zachowaniu, zawsze chce lepiej, więcej. Zdaje się być przez to osobą pyszną, oraz lekko zawyzszającą swoje możliwości. Mami nie lubi odpuszczać, jest uparta. Musi postawić na swoim i bywa chciwa. Zależy jej na życiu w dostatku. Wygląd Mami jest nastolatką o "kociej" budowie ciała, tzn. Z jej głowy wyrasta para uszu charakterystycznych dla kotów, z jej kości ogonowej z racji rasy wyrastają dwa długie kocie ogonki, zaś nos przypomina deczko koci. Cera nastolatki jest blada niczym mleko, z pojedyńczymi szarymi prążkami w okolicach czoła, dekoltu oraz ud. Kształt oczu kotki jest typowy dla Japonek, tęczówki Mami naturalnie są orzechowe, aczkolwiek często nosi soczewki by optycznie powiększyć oczy oraz zmienić kolor tęczówki np. Na złoty czy niebieski. Włosy Mami naturalnie czarne, są deczko postrzępione. Nastolatka bardzo często albo farbuje je na orzechowy kolor albo tlenuje. Ich grzywka zakrywa dziewczynie czoło. Jest bardzo zgrabną osobą, o długich nogach. Często na paznokcie dokleja nakleji - gwiazdki, czy też serduszka, dnosi doczepiane rzęsy. Policzki upiorki są rumiane, zaś na lewym nastolatka ma znamię w kształcie serduszka. Nastolatka we włosach prawie zawsze nosi dużą, cekinową lub aksamitną kokardę. Relacje 'Rodzice Dziewczyna jest córką Bakaneko. W dziecinstwie, miała bardzo dobry kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy deczko rozpieszczali swoją jedyną córeczkę. Matka dziewczyny zajmowała się organizacją przyjęć, zaś ojciec - prowadził niwielki hotel z restauracją sushi. Dobrze im się powodziło. Niestety,odkąd Mami trafiła do wazonu nie utrzymywali ze sobą kontaktów, co kotkę wielokrotnie wpędzało w rozgoryczenie. Teraz, kiedy jest wolna stara się złapać z nimi kontakt oraz nadrobić stracony czas. 'Dalsza rodzina' Mami własciwie o ile dobrze pamięta swoich rodziców, tak dziadków, ciotki i kuzynów pamięta jak przez mgłę. Często peszy się pytana o swoją dalszą rodzinę gdyż zwyczajnie jej...nie pamięta. W duszy ma nadzieję, że jesli już odnowi kontakt z rodzicami, przypomni sobie także o innych członkach rodziny. 'Przyjaciele' Upiorka w szkole zaprzyjaźniła się z Min oraz Mimzy. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zaznajomiła się z Susie, zna także Lairę Bottlecat. 'Wrogowie' Kotka zdążyła już pokłócić się z Larisse Rare, którą poznała na zajęciach złochowawczych. Za Mami nie przepada także Sabrina Beauchêne. 'Miłość' Mami jest osobą aseksualną. W ogóle nie odczuwa pociągu do drugiej osoby ani psychicznego, ani fizycznego. Wielu chłopców a i kilkoro dziewczyn wielokrotnie starało się o względy Bakaneko, aczkolwiek Mami zawsze pozostaje w "Friendzone" . 'Zwierzę' Kotka jest dumną posiadaczką samicy Kyubey'a o imieniu Mizuno. Zwierzaka poznała stosunkowo niedawno. Zainteresowania 'Gotowanie' Dziewczyna bez wątpienia jest smakoszką. W małym paluszku ma wiele przepisów kulinarnych, a i sama uwielbia przyrządzać najróżniejsze potrawy by uszczęśliwić przyjaciół czy znajomych. Upiorka świetnie odnajduje się w każdej kuchnii, aczkolwiek najbardziej przypasowała jej kuchnia azjatycka, zwłaszcza Japońska. Mami dba nie tylko o to, by jej posiłki były smaczne oraz pachnące ale także by prezentowały się świeżo,kolorowo oraz estetycznie. Wszystko na jak najwyzszym poziomie. 'Kultura krajów azjatyckich' Dziewczynę bardzo fascynują azjatyckie kraje, panujące tam zwyczaje, obrzędy na kuchnii tradycyjnej kończąc. Co prawda Mami nie przepada za "stereotypowym" wizerunkiem Japonki, jako czarnowłosa kobieta o ciemnych oczach i w kimonie, ale nie oznacza to że nie szanuje swojego kraju i panujacych w nim tradycji a inne osoby często błędnie tak twierdzą. 'Muzyka' Dziewczyna jest bardzo zafascynowana muzyką rozrywkową, szczególnie przypodobała sobie Japońskie oraz Koreańskie grupy Pop'owe. Wie naprawdę wiele w tej dziedzinie, oraz o swoich ulubieńcach, bardzo chętnie porozmawia na ten temat. 'Anime i manga' Jeszcze zamieszkując Harajuku, Mami zainteresowała się Anime i Mangą. Uwielbia czytać mangi znanych autorów, a następnie jeśli istnieje - oglądać anime na ich podstawie. Dziewczyna prawie że zawsze znajduje wiele różnic pomiędzy komiksem a jego "ekranizacją", interesuje się również serialami live-action, aktorstwem głosowym w Anime i bardzo chętnie porozmawia z innymi ogarniętymi na ten temat. Kotka co prawda nie posiada zdolności by być mangaką - samej tworzyć komiksy, aczkolwiek i tak powtarza że nawet gdyby potrafiła i tak wolałaby jedynie czytać i oglądać. Zdolności *'Wiele żyć/długowieczność' - Mami starzeje się o wiele wolnej niż inne osoby. *'Zmiana kształtu/formy na dowolną osobę' - Kocica potrafi przyjąć formę dowolnej osoby, niezależnie od płci. Wiąże się to strikte z jej rasą. *'Koci instynkt' - Dziewczynę cechuje tzw. "Koci" instynkt, potrafi wyczuć kiedy np. Spanie jakaś rzecz, czy czy ktoś zbliża się w jej kierunku. *'Opętanie' - Mami jest w stanie zawładnąć ciałem dowolnej osoby, wyjątek jedynie stanowią pełnoprawne duchy. *'Zwinność i gibkość' - Dziewczyna, jak kotopodobne stworzenia, jest bardzo zwinną, szybką oraz gibką osobą. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Miałmami, Nekomimi. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' "Meow!" '''Najbardziej lubi: Azjatycką kuchnię, naklejki gwiazdki, spędzanie czasu z innymi. ...a najmniej: Wodę, bycie zamkniętą w pomieszczeniu, kiedy ktoś zaniża jej intelekt. Zwierzak: ''' Samica Kyubey'a - '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Naklejek na paznokcie, sztucznych rzęs oraz ogromnej kokardy do włosów. Ulubiony kolor: ' Pastelowy róż. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' Prawie całą powierzchnię pokoju dziewczyny zajmuje toaletka oraz pudelka z papeterią i naklejkami oraz kosmetykami. 'Ciekawostka: ' W swoim pokoju, Mami przechowuje pod podłogą zdjęcia swoich ulubieńców. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po przeogromnej kokardzie we włosach. *Po stylu ubioru. *Często zamiast się wyslawiać - po prostu miauczy niczym malutkie kociątko. *Nosi optycznie powiększające oczy soczewki, co kontrastuje z jej azjatyckim typem urody. *Po dwóch ogonach, układających się w serduszko. Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls Ciekawostki *Została podarowana przez Amity.Galę *Jej imię pochodzi od postaci z mangi Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Mami Tomoe. W języku japońskim oznacza ono "prawdziwe piękno". Również rasa zwierzaka jest zaczerpnięta z tego anime. *Imię jej zwierzaka jest nawiazaniem do postaci Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury z anime i mangi " Sailor Moon". *Jej nazwisko z języka japońskiego oznacza "dwa koty". Klasyczny potwór '''thumb|leftBakeneko (jap. 化け猫?, dosł. kot-duch potrafiący zmieniać swoją postać) – obecny w folklorze japońskim kot o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach przypominających zdolności kitsune czy tanuki. Kot może stać się bakeneko na wiele sposobów: może osiągnąć określony wiek, być hodowanym przez określoną liczbę lat, urosnąć do odpowiedniego rozmiaru lub mieć dozwolone noszenie długiego ogona. W ostatnim przypadku ogon rozdwaja się i bakeneko jest nazywany wówczas nekomatą (jap. 猫又, 猫叉 lub 猫股?, rozdwojonym kotem). Przesąd ten może mieć pewien związek z hodowlą japońskiego Bobtaila. Bakeneko będzie nawiedzał dowolne obejście, w którym jest trzymany, tworząc duchowe ogniki, nawiedzając śpiących, chodząc na swych dwóch tylnych łapach, zmieniając swój kształt na ludzki, a nawet pożerając swoją panią, aby zmienić kształt i zająć jej miejsce. Gdy zostanie wreszcie zabity, może okazać się, że jego ciało ma nawet półtora metra długości. Stanowi również zagrożenie, jeżeli zostanie wpuszczony do pokoju, w którym leży dopiero co zmarły – mówi się, że kot może ożywić ciało przeskakując nad nim. Na charakter przypisywany kotom japońskim duży wpływ miały wierzenia chińskie, w których zwierzę to wykorzystywane było w złowieszczych rytuałach. Przy pomocy starego kota wzywano kociego demona (neko oni), w tym celu co noc odprawiano rytuały na cześć zwierzęcia, aż demon nie wszedł w jego ciało. Następnie przekazywano mu imię osoby, którą miał zabić i wysyłało się go do mieszkania ofiary, gdzie ten rzucał się na nią i zabijał ją, wyżerając jej organy. Po dokonaniu morderstwa zabierał on wszystkie kosztowności, a następnie zanosił do domu ludzi, którzy go wysłali. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Mami RM.jpeg Mami by Rochi.jpg Mami ID.jpg Szkic twarzy Mami.jpg|Rysy twarzy Mami Mami moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany GłówkiOCRochi1Chyba.jpg Szkkceł z nudów.jpg Mami ID by Rochi.jpg Mami r ID.jpg Stroje Mami DT szkic.jpg|szkic Dead Tired Mami BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Café Mami random szkic.jpg|Randomowy strój Mami strój.jpg Mami FDOS.jpg|First day of school Od innych Mami Skullette.png|Skullette od Amity.Gala Mamisimsy.png|w simsach od Liścia Mamitwarzsimsy.png|Twarz simowej Mami od Liścia MamiILaira.png|Mami oraz Laira Bottlecat by BlackyNoir12 Meta Timeline *'2016' - Amity.Gala zastrzega Mami Tsuneko. *'2016' - Mami debiutuje w Residents of Souls". *'2017' - Mami zostaje przekazana Rochi. Zastrzega ona grafikę zwiazaną z Mami oraz tekst (nie liczac opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija